supreme sorcerer
by archmage13
Summary: The moment mephisto saw him he already taken an interest him but it seems it was not only him but ophis had set her sights on the boys. This will be a harem. Expect some overpowered mc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd or any other media that has been used as reference on this story.

* * *

They laughed at him for being weak and frail, they said he was much much worse than his cousin sairaorg bael who didn't inherit the power of destruction but had a much stronger physique than him. He will prove to them that despite his weak and frail body he would be the best in one thing...magic. he didn't know if it was a blessing or not but in exchange for his weak body his magical energy his much higher and he could easily learn magic.

So by 7 years old after they got thrown out of the house his parents started give him books about magic and thought him what they know. It was plenty but not enough, not enough to make him stronger, not enough for them to acknowledge his talents. He had learned The power of the destruction that the bael family that so proud of is not really that great, so he studied it day and night, he experimented on the capabilities of this ability he was sure that sirzechs gremory had learned something or did something to achieve such level of mastery on his ability.

He could now form his power of destruction in several shapes like a spear, swords, lance and even a scythe. Despite focusing his learning on magic he never neglected the other aspects of fighting. He promised himself he would learn how sirzechs was able to use his power of destruction in such way and he would perfect it and surpass the original.

He could see how proud his parents is everytime they looked at him, there was no hint of regret that they got thrown out of the clan house for having such a weak child.

Two years has passed and he has turned nine years old a problem came...he run out of books about magic. He had talked to his parents if they would possibly borrow some books from their friends but his father had said everyone had turned their back on them, this only made his desire to get stronger burn more. Seeing that they could not get any reference material for their child the father gave him an advice.

"My child there is something you need to learn about magic".

This caught his attention, something he didn't know. "What is it father?".

"Magic is limited only to you imagination" he said as he tapped his head with a finger.

With that advice in mind he started to practice magic again this time he followed his fathers advice. He started with something small, a magic circle appeared on his hand a ball of fire appeared his mind started working and the fireball change into miniature lion and lept from his hand before it started walking on the ground. He almost cried in happiness at his first success.

For a year he did some trial and error in which he accidentally made a spear of light. He showed it to his parents who didn't know if they should be happy or worried. They asked how he did it and said that all he did was imagine a spear of light in his hand. They kept it a secret and told him to make sure that no one finds out about his abilities.

But it seems that their happy small family would be broken apart. One day after returning from killing some demonic beast as training he felt dread as he approached his he could hear laughter coming from inside and that type of laughter was the kind no one would like. Rushing towards the house and opening the door what he sae made his blood freeze. There laid his parent on the floor dead and five devils where laughing at them.

He easily knew who are they since he had seen them in the before...they are members of the bael clan.

One noticed him and spoke up. "It seems the child has decided to join his parents".

"Just kill him i wanna get paid and get some drinks". The others quickly agreeing with him.

He couldn't hear anything other than the beating of his own fast heart beat. His blood rushed flowed inside his veins much faster as hatred boiled inside of his heart.

Slowly he approached his dead parents and one tried to attack him but his body stopped he looked around what was keeping him and saw it was chains not normal chains but chains made out of light and there are a lot of them, he wasn't the only one tied by the said chains but all his lackeys They were all screaming in pain as the light slowly burned them.

"Mom, dad...please, please wake up". He tried to deny that they are dead but deep inside he knew. "please, don't leave me".

"There dead boy and it's because of you, because you are weak". The leader said hoping that the boy would waver and release them.

Something snapped in his mind and he looked at them with dead eyes. "Where you the one that killed them? If so then die" he raised his hand in front of them. "Hell flames".

Five small flicker of flames appeared on his hand latched on each on of the assailants. They thought the boy had gone insane using such weak magic but the moment it latched on them flames grew bigger and burned to nothing.

Suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

OoO

Mephisto pheles saw it all...well not exactly all of it maybe halfway when the child used two magic attacks that not even he knew about. He watched as how the boy restrained the killers of his parents before burning them with small flames that turned into raging infernos before he passed out. "I'm sure heaven would not be happy seeing a pure blooded devil capable of wielding light magic".

So he moved inside the house and took the boy's unconsious body. "A great magician, you will be one day i just have to make sure you don't stray into the wrong path".

Mephisto would transport the child to his house and would make tannin heal him before making the said dragon give the parents of the child a proper burial deserving of pure blooded devils.

He would take this boy in and he would teach him everything he knew, he didn't need his future vision to know that this boy would be a great magician on par of the great legends.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors note: decided to stop the secret apprentice and don't know if i am gonna continue it. If you are confused as to why he is able to use light magic i will explain it on the later chapters. I know his story is slightly similar to sairaorg and i won't deny that.

Hope you still read my stories. And reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

The first thing he did when he wake up was cry as the memory of the death of his parents came into his mind but the flow of tears didn't last long and he steeled his nerves. Crying won't bring back his parents so with a heavy heart he needs to move forward while keeping the memories of them with him.

Looking around he had noticed that this wasn't his room so he got out of the bed and out of the room. There are a lot of servants in the place but they ignored them until he had managed to venture into the garden where he saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"Mephisto pheles". He didn't expect to see the director of the magician council. "You're him right".

"Ah it seems that you are awake boy and yes i am Him". Mephisto said with a smile. "So how are you feeling boy?". He then realize it was a dumb question. "I'm sorry for asking".

"It's fine...do you know what happened to my parents body?"

"We buried them already" he could feel the boy's relief hearing that his parents dead bodies where not left in there house to rot and were given proper burial. "You saved me right?"

"It's more like i took you in because you passed out".

"But still thank you for taking me in and giving my parents a proper burial". He gave mephisto a bow. "I best be going for i have over stayed my welcome".

"Ne boy before you go i have a question for you".

"What is it mephisto-san?".

"How would you like to be my student?"

Did he heard what he said correctly? Did he just asked him to be his student?. "W-What?".

"I repeat, how would you like to be my student?".

He heard him right he did ask him to be his student. "I-it would be a huge honor mephisto-san no mephisto-sensei".

He would learn many things and he would make sure that his now departed parents would be proud of him.

"So what is your name boy?"

"Mamoru, Mamoru bael".

OoO

2 years, it has be that long since mephisto had found him. Mamoru has now turned 12 years old, only one thing mephisto can say about the boy... he is astounding. For someone so young his learning ability is way to fast. One thing mephisto doesn't know is his full current capabilities, he had seen the boy at time practicing the things that he had thought saying that he wanted to perfect every single one but after a weak or less mamoru would be practicing a magic that he didn't even thought to the child.

What truely astounded him was the fact that he could easily create his own magic spells and some of them appeared to be replicated magic from different place yet the boy never left the house.

Right now mephisto is looking for mamoru for they have an issue that needs to face...getting the boy his own evil pieces.

He found him on the garden practicing some type of plant magic. "Mamoru it's time to go to ajuka-san place".

"Am i getting my evil pieces?" He had asked him to help him get his evil pieces many time but mephisto said not yet.

"Yes you are getting your evil pieces so get cleaned and we are leaving in a few minutes". Mephisto said and mamoru quickly run inside the house.

Before he could leave tannin landed on the garden. "Sorry about the roses".

"It's fine i'll tell the gardener to fix it later, so what brought you here?".

"I was just wondering how the boy is doing?". Tannin had been curious about the boy when he saw him practicing magic.

"His capabilities are tremendous tannin we are lucky that i have found him first before She did". He didn't like the idea of the boy joining that dragons little group he had already lost several magician to her.

"Ophis? Why would you think she would be interested in him at that time?".

"Mamoru had told me once that she had heard a female voice several times giving him hints and ideas on magical spell".

"So she had been gearing the boy up for her ambition".

"Yeah it seems that way, thankfully when i found him she wasn't there that time". Then suddenly mephisto realized something and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Has his king gone insane?

"She was watching that, everything from the moment i picked up the child to the part that i took him as my student it is all part of her plan"

"Mephisto what you are saying is impossible".

"No no no it is possible because the reason i found the boy is because i followed a strong dragonic power to his place but forgot about it when i saw him in action" he got played all along he and the boy was dancing on top of ophis palm.

"Then that mean...".

"He wants him to grow strong on his own and she would wait before she latched her claws on the boy". He needs to think of a way to flip ophis plan against her.

"Then what are you gonna do mephisto?".

"I'm gonna tell him about khaos brigade".

"Wouldn't that complicate things?".

"Yes but it is my only hope to make sure that he does not join that organization".

"Mephisto-san" mamoru called out from behind.

"It seems that our time is up, good luck with your plan mephisto and if you need any help just call me". He said as he flew away

"Thank tannin" mephisto then turned to the boy. "ready to go?".

"Yeah let's go". He would worry about telling him about the khaos brigade but for now he'll have to build his peerage.

OoO

The two had reached the laboratory of ajuka beelzebub. "So this is the student of your mephisto-san?". Ajuka said as he gave the boy a once over before turning back to his project. "You are to get his evil pieces yes?".

"I'm gonna build the most awesome peerage". mamoru said excitedly.

"Okay follow me then". They moved into a table where an inactive evil pieces are located. "Place the king piece on your chest and it would do the rest".

Mamoru took the king pieces before he placed it in his chest...a bael magic circle appeared on top of his chest the king piece sunk. The other evil pieces started to glow purple. "So can i take them now?".

"Yes" he wasn't surprised when the boy didn't get a mutated piece after all only a small percentage has gotten them but what made him curious was the glow of the evil pieces wasn't normal they were too intense compared to those he had seen before.

"Thank you ajuka-san". Mephisto bowed. "We should be leaving now". He ushered mamoru out of the laboratory the moment he saw the curious look on ajuka's eyes.

The boy wasn't ready to be known by the underworld, many would seek him for their own gain and he didn't like that. In the short time that he had spent with the boy he has loved him like his own child so he wouldn't let any one use him.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors note: and mephisto is an overprotective middle aged man. Hoped you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

As the two were traveling mamoru is holding his evil pieces tightly thinking on what kind of people he would have in his peerage?. "Ne mephisto-san thanks for bringing me to ajuka-san to get my evil pieces".

"Every devil needs to get their evil pieces and build a peerage even if it has only one member like mine since they would think that you are siding with old maou faction if you didn't". Mephisto explained to him.

"I don't want that". After all, all those who are proven to be siding with the old maou faction are immediately killed and if you are suspected you will be imprisoned for a long time.

"Mamoru i have only one advice to you in building you peerage". He could feel his stare on him. "Make sure you choose the right people to add on your peerage since there are times that they would end up betraying you".

"I promise i'll choose them wisely". He had heard about kings being killed by their own peerage members and becoming strays.

As their travel continued on silence the vehicle suddenly stopped. "Why did you stop?". Mephisto asked.

"Sir there seems to be some military fighting something on the middle of the road".

"Mamoru stay here while i take a look". Mephisto stepped out of the vehicle and approached one of the military. "What seems to be the problem sir?"

"Mephisto-sama". The man said in surprised but quickly fixed himself up to answer him. "A stray devil that has gone insane has been attacking alot of people but we managed to get it's attention but its strength is to great that we are having trouble taking it down".

"Mephisto-san what is happening?" Mamoru suddenly appeared behind mephisto.

"Didn't i tell you to stay inside?!" Mephisto for the first time became mad at the boy for not listening.

"But i could hear someone crying". Mamoru said as he walked towards the fray.

"Mamoru get back he-" mephisto stopped mid shout as for the first time his eyes showed him something that made mesphisto calm a bit. 'I guess i'll let him do what he wants this time'.

Mamoru walked towards where he heard the crying coming from but as he walked towards it he casted several magic spells. "Indomitability...negative guard...slashing weapon resistance V". His body glowed violet for each defensive spell he placed on himself. "Frozen playground". It was a ice magic that froze the ground and everything touching it for 10 minutes as long as they are weaker than the caster.

All of the military who are fighting instantly turned into ice and mamoru was now standing in front of what he is searching for. It was big hulking man with dark grey skin holding a sword/axe that is made out of stone. He could see it in his eyes the insanity that plagued his mind but he could also feel the sorrow from his heart.

"They have driven you into madness and took everything away from you". Mamoru spoke as the monster of a man kept slashing him but none of his attacks did any harm. "They turned you into a monster to use as their weapon but when they realized they cannot control they tried to destroy you".

" **Rooooooooooaaaaarr** " The stopped his attacked and roared at his face.

Mamoru used a levitation spell and held his face on both of his hand. "But i can feel your heart, it's screaming in pain, agony and sadness". He then hugged him closer to him. "I cannot heal your maddened mind but let me heal your broken heart".

The man seems to calm down at his words.

Mamoru went back on the ground. "Be my knight and i shall be your king, be my sword and together we shall earn victories".

" **Rooooooaaaarrrrr** " the man gave a might roar of approval.

Mamoru took out a knight piece before throwing it in the man's chest in which a purple magic circle appeared. "I mamoru bael comman you to be reincarnated as a devil and be my knight from here on forward". After the ritual was done the man picked up mamoru and placed him on his shoulder. "So what should i call you?...i know berserker, just like the legends of people who traded their sanity for power".

Berserker nodded his approval before he started walking towards where mamoru pointed.

Mephisto couldn't believe it, even though he had seen in it in his future vision he still couldn't believe that mamoru would pick his first peerage in the form of an insane hulking man.

"Let's go home mephisto-san". Mamoru said with a bright smile.

"But he wouldn't fit in the vehicle".

"You ride there while we will follow". Of course he knew berserker wouldn't fit in there he is way to tall and way to heavy that the moment he step in the vehicle the wheel would easily give in.

"Fine but make sure that you don't fall off of him".

"Yes sir" mamoru gave a mock salute before pointing to where mephisto's house is. "Onwards berserker".

Mephisto just stared at the speed of berserker as he run while mamoru was laughing like a small child. Shaking his he rode the vehicle and told the driver speed up so they can catch up to the two.

All the while this happened the leader of the militia was left with jaws on the floor.

OoO

It has been a week since mamoru got his evil pieces and his first peerage member. Mephisto expected that the boy would immediately return to his training but to his surprise he sat in the middle of the garden with his knight and when he asked what they were doing...

"I'm teaching him how to be calm despite his broken mind there is still apart of him that could be thought... think about it a calm berserker".

in did it would be a sight to be behold. He had seen the legendary berserker's before they were wiped out. They were killing machine who would ignore their would and just keep hacking and slashing anything that they can see.

Today it seems that their training ended early. "Ne mephisto-san when would i get familiar?".

"I'm sorry to tell you mamoru that it would be next year since a lot of young devils decided to get familiars and there won't be a full moon this coming moths".

"Nah it's fine waiting to get my familiar will be worth it if i can get something powerful".

"I advice you start with a small familiar before getting something stronger". Strong familiars tend to have intelligence and sometimes even if they are contracted you and decided they don't like you they would tend to attack.

"No i will get a powerful one that can help me in my magic spells".

'So that is what he is faster'. It wasn't unheard of some familiar and summoner can combine their attacks to make it stronger. "Fine do want you want". Besides if the one he choses doesn't want to they can't force it.

"Yosh i'll get back to my magical training then, come my every loyal knight". Mamoru walked like a king and berserker followed behind him scaring the shit out of mephisto's servants.

"Seriously that boy is a training nut". Mephisto shook his head as he went back to the files he needs to work on.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors note: the berserker here is not Heracles even though he looks like him, he is just a random devil turned into a berserker and mamoru just decided to name him berserker

I don't know how they acquire evil pieces so sorry for the way i did it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer on the first chapter...

* * *

1 year later...

Call him insane or what not but this project is a success that alot of magician has been looking at him and berserker with wide eyes and loose jaws. It is something nature would forbid but he would defy her in the name of magic.

What did he do? Well he only thought berserker how to use some of his defensive spells and it freaking worked, it took some time...well alot of time but it is something that he calls his own achievement, teaching an insanely powerful insane man how to use defensive spells that would make his body stronger.

"Mwahahahahahahaha i achieved something that is said to be impossible". He laughed like a mad man.

Mephisto hit him with a rolled news paper just to snap him from his insanity. "How did you even managed to teach him?".

"I transfer the knowledge to him before showing it to him several times". The was the longest part making him copy what he did but it was all worth it.

"You are mad you know that" seriously not even him would do such a thing.

"Berserker will be known in the underworld not for his insanity but his strength, speed and durability he will be the ultimate knight". He started laughing again that earned him another hit in the head...again.

Mephisto just shook his head and left. The boy is ambitious but it is childish but what differs it from other childish dreams is he could make it possible. Then mephisto remembered something that he forgot so he went back to mamoru who he saw flinging giants rocks at berserker to teach him to cast faster.

"Mamoru i forgot to tell you something". He called making mamoru stop.

"Wait is it mephisto-san?". The rock still floating in front of him.

"Be prepared for tonight we will be getting you a familiar tonight". He said before leaving again.

"Yosh i gonna get me some familiar...berserker your training is over for today" mamoru said before running towards the house and berserker following behind him.

OoO

Later that night...

The two had arrived at the familiar forest, mamoru's eyes twinkled in excitement as he looked around he could see alot of small and cute familiar but that's not what he need.

Suddenly they heard someone screaming and a middle aged man fell on front of them. "My name is zatouji and i am the familiar master". He introduced himself while doing a weird pose.

"Dude that not how you do introduction". Mamoru said in which made mephisto face palm.

"Oho and what does a boy like you know about introductions?".

"Just watch and learn".

A grand stage appeared out of nowhere suddenly fog filled the floor of the stage as a shadow slowly rose from the floor. "My name is zatouji and i'm the familiar master". Mamoru said as he did a epic pose then fireworks and sprinklers came alive before everything disappeared. "See you have to add a little flair to it".

"I see i see" zatouji said as he nodded.

"Here" mamoru handed him a paper secretly. "This are some tips for introduction".

"Thank you thank you". Zatouji said in a whisper like tone.

Mephisto felt as if he is watching a pair of criminals handing each other some info. "Can we please get back to the familiar part".

"Oh yes...so what type of familiar are you looking for boy, a cute one? Small? Big? Healer? Attacker? Defender? Or just a familiar for giving out flyers and such".

"None of those" his lips curved into a excited smile. "I already found my familiar and all i need to do is get it".

"You found it? How?". Zatouji asked they haven't even moved from the place.

"It is watching us from afar, assessing us like if we are worth of it's time". His excitement grew stronger. "And now it is time for me to meet it". He suddenly vanished from his place freaking out zatouji.

Zatouji looked at mephisto who is sitting on the ground with his back on a tree. "Aren't you gonna look for him?".

"I can't find him, that teleportation spell of his cannot be traced so just sit and wait he'll be back". Mephisto said as he pet a cat who approached him, he is worried yes because there are a lot of dangerous familiars here but mamoru could easily teleport away and besides it would be a good training for him.

"You two are weird" zatouji sat on the ground next to mephisto.

"That is just how we are zatouji-san".

OoO

Mamoru appeared in front of a cave and inside it a pair of giants red glowing eyes stared at him. "Who would have thought that i would find a dragon that has a higher level than tannin-san".

" **Leave boy before i devour you".** The dragon didn't want to be disturb and this boy is doing exactly the opposite.

"I'm not leaving until you are my familiar". He said stubbornly, this would ve his only chance to get a familiar this powerful.

" **Then so be it"** a blue western dragon flew out of the cave. " **I tiamat one of the dragon kings will end you** ".

As tiamat lunged at him ready to devour him mamoru teleported above her. Tiamat tried to punch him but he casted a spell before it hit. "Negative burst". A black sphere appeared around him then it expanded and repelled tiamat's fist. Thinking fast he casted another spell. "Meteor"

Tiamat's eyes widen when suddenly the it started raining flaming rocks. She avoided some of them while she punched some the attack didn't did any damage thanks to her scale. Once the meteor shower is done she set her sights once again to the boy.

She lifted her claws and tried to swipe into shreds but the damn boy teleports fast, when she felt his presence behind her she used her tail to hit him only for it to be repelled by a powerful explosion. Turning around tiamat fired several balls of energy but they were all countered by the same attacks. As the boy countered her every attack tiamat became angry and she became more powerful.

Mamoru cursed as he is hard pressed on dodging her attacks it seems that the legends about the dragons rage is true that it can make them stronger. He needs to end this fast or he might not win against her. "Ne tiamat-san have you ever felt how to die before?".

His question made tiamat stop and glare at him. " **What are you talking about boy?** "

"So you haven't? Let me give you a taste of that feeling". Suddenly chains made out of light wrapped around tiamat she could easily escaped it he knows but a few seconds is what he only needs. "Cry of the banshee".

The moment tiamat got free she felt a shockwave hit her then she heard a loud screech before everything went black. "And now my supposed to be familiar will turn to be a part of my peerage".

He teleported where the body of the dragon fell before he floated to her back and summoned a queen piece. "I command you to be reincarnated as a devil and become my queen for here in out". A purple magic circle appeared before he let the queen piece fell and sink into her.

Tiamat's widen before she gasped for air. She died, she just died and hand of child no less and it seems that child had reincarnated her but how?.

"Yo tiamat-san you awake?". Mamoru appeared in front of her.

Tiamat suddenly scurried away she is the strongest dragon king but this child killed her before reincarnating her. Her heart beat faster, for the first time she felt how it is to die even though it was brief.

Mamoru saw the fear on her eyes so he landed on the ground. "Sorry i didn't like using that spell but i thought it i didn't i would die?".

What is he? How could someone so young be so powerful? And why is he apologizing?.

"Since i didn't really planned to kill you i reincarnated you as my queen"

And that the fact that he is able to reincarnate him as her queen with her power it would have taken an ultimate devil or a satan to reincarnate her.

" **What are you?".**

"A devil dreaming to be the most strongest magic user to have ever existed and someone who is planning to create a peerage that will be some day called the ultimate peerage".

She knew his dream is childish but seeing that level of power and her as his queen there is no question that he would achieve both of it.

"So what do you say truce?". Mamoru extended his hand towards her.

Tiamat stared at his hand then back at him. The boy is interesting but what made him more interesting is the fact that he made her feel fear. Tiamat's body glowed before she transformed into a beautiful woman with pale blue hair that radiates coldness. She took his hand and shook it. "Truce...my king". She wanted to see how far the boy would go and she wants to be a part of it.

"Now let's get back to mephisto-san and zatouji-san"

'Mephisto?'. It seems things are getting interesting already.

Suddenly a purple magic circle appeared and berserker came out of it. "I'm tired ao can you carry me on your shoulder?". Berserker just pucked him up and started walking to where he pointed

The moment tiamat saw the hulking man she knew that his mind is clouded by insanity. 'This is really getting interesting'. She thought as she followed them.

OoO

The moment they heard loud foot steps mephisto and zatouji became alert but mephisto calmed down when he saw that it was berserker carrying mamoru.

"I didn't there is a familiar like him in this forest?". Zatouji said as he stared at berserker.

"He's my knight that i summoned because i am tired". He jumped down of berserker. "I didn't get the familiar but i got a queen". He pointed his thumb behind him.

Mephisto's eyes almost fell out of their socket and his jaws almost dug the ground when he recognized the woman. "T-Tiamat?".

"Mephisto-san how are you doing?".

"Are you really tiamat one of the dragon kings?". Zatouji asked in disbelief.

"Yes, do you wanna see my dragon form?". She was ready to transform when he saw him waving his hand frantically.

"No no it's fine i believe you".

Hearing the conformation mephisto passed out when his brain shut down.

"Ne zatouji-san how do we get out of here?".

"I'll open a portal to where you came from". Zatouji said as he opened a portal.

"Thanks". He then turned to berserker. "Please carry mephisto-san".

Berserker picked mephisto before slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potato.

"I'll be back next time zatouji-san i still need a familiar". Mamoru entered the portal followed by his two servants.

Zatouji closed the portal. 'That boy is sure an interesting one but how did he get the elusive tiamat to be part of his peerage?'. The is a question that he will need to ask him the next time he see him.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors note: some of you may have notice that the spell are from over lord and the set ainz own goal uses. He won't be using instant kill spell all the time. And mephisto doesn't know about some of his spell. Every wide scale magic attack he has are never been tested except for cry of the banshee. Sorry can't create a good battle scene between them but hoped you liked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer on the first chapter ...

* * *

Mephisto stared at the woman in front of him who just stared back at him at no apparent reason other than him staring at her. "A-are you really Tiamat? The chaos karma dragon? Strongest dragon king?". . Disbelief was still plaguing mephisto's mind. 'Maybe she just looks like her? That it'.

"Yes, the one and only". Tiamat then looked at him weirdly."why won't you believe that i am tiamat?".

"It's just it is hard to believe that someone so young as mamoru would be able to reincarnate you...how did he even manage to convince you anyway?".

"He did'nt". Tiamat said grimly.

"Then how?".

She didn't want to tell it since it would be a huge blow to her reputation that she has been killed by a high class devil and a child at that. "He killed me".

Mephisto's eyes widen in shock that's impossible he knew that mamoru is strong as a magician for his age but to say that she had been killed by him sounds like bogus. "That impossible".

"You don't know what happen mephisto one moment he was dodging my attacks then another second he asked have i felt to die then the next i died after hearing what seems to be a screech that came from a banshee". tiamat shivered. "It was frightening mephisto even though it was just for a few seconds i felt like i have been dead for many years".

Mephisto remembered something hearing the method how mamoru killed her. "There was an incident a year ago that mamoru had killed 10 magicians by accident he said he was testing a magic spell that he had created he had named it cry of the banshee after that incident he said he won't used it again since anyone who was closed to him and heard it will die...but i never expected it to work on you".

"Mephisto the boy is more powerful than he looks and the only thing he lacks is experience in a real intense fight that potential could kill him".

"It is hard to believe anything you said". He looked down and shook his head he is getting confused.

"If you don't believe go see it for yourself". With that said she stood up and left to go to her king.

Was it all true? Is mamoru really powerful?. He needs to find a way to see if what tiamat said is true.

OoO

Tiamat found her king inside of his room with a pile of books while reading one and berserker was sitting behind him with his back turned to him so he can use it to lean on.

"You are reading a book on magic again i presume?". She asked as she sat down next to him. "Why are you so adamant in studying magic?"

"I promised my dead parents that i will prove to our clan that throwing us out was their wrongest decision...just because my body is weak it doesn't mean i can'y excel in other fields".

"The bael's are prideful despite the fact that you have the power of destruction they still threw you out because they calculated that you will be a hindrance one day". He had met the bael leader before zekram was a good leader but his son was not. "So in the end is it just revenge?".

He thought about it for a minute before answering. "You could say that but it is a form of revenge that would illicit feeling of huge loss and regret".

"Isn't going for revenge kind of dangerous?". Many strong people had fell because of revenge.

"Do not worry in case i die i had already made plans"

It was for a split second but he saw a small tiny bit of insanity in his eyes. "And do tell what is this plan of yours?".

"Just wait because when the time comes i'll be the strongest out there".

She didn't knew what he is planning but she would wait. "So what do you on doing on today and onwards?".

"Sleep" he answered as he stood and walked to his bed and laid there. "It has been three months since i had sleep i am only awake thanks to my high energy...you are welcome to join since berserker will be sleeping on floor since we haven't received the beds we ordered for you two".

She looked at him then to the bed then back at him. "To hell with it" She said as she got under the covers.

"Good night you two". He faced away from tiamat before closing his eyes.

Berserker answered with a low growl before closing his eyes. Tiamat realized that she was the only one awake so she just followed suit at what the two did.

OoO

Mamoru's eyes opened and saw that he was in the white space again floating. "What do you want this time ophis?".

This was the third time this happened and this is the main reason he didn't sleep for three months to make sure she didn't pester him every time he fell asleep.

Ophis appeared in front of him in her half naked glory. "I, want you to join khaos brigade".

"This again...i am grateful for the lessons you gave me when i was young but i won't join your group...alot of magician joined you because you promised them power unlike them i want my power earned hard not given because it would be useless since i can't call it my own".

"Are you sure mamoru?"she asked in her emotionless tone. "I can give you all the knowledge of magic that was lost and still exist".

He sighed. "That was the same offer last time...even though it is tempting i still won't join your group".

"Fine, but remember mamoru i'll be back". She said as she disappeared.

"Did she just quote the last part from a movie?". He asked himself as he too faded.

OoO

The next morning...

The first thing that mamoru saw when he opened his eyes was tiamat was on top of him, any straight male young or old would be aroused at the sight of a beautiful woman on top of you but that fact was ruined because tiamat's drool is threatening to fall on his eyes quickly thinking he threw her off of him that made her roll and hit berserker waking them both.

"What the hell was that for?" Tiamat asked as she rubbed her head how solid was berserker's head?

"Your drool almost fell to on my eye". He didn't care if she was embarrassed there was no use in holding back.

Tiamat quickly wiped the drool off of her mouth then she got an idea to get back on him. "I bet you were aroused that i was on top of you ne?".

"Almost but your drool ruined the moment". He chuckled as he got out of the bed to fix himself up.

'Damn he got the last laugh'. She hit the bed before storming out of the room to use the other bathroom to fix herself. Berserker just sat on the floor waiting for mamoru to come out of the bathroom.

After everyone has cleaned up all of them along mephisto was at the table having breakfast.

"Ne mamoru-kun why do you not use your wings?" Tiamat remembered to ask since in their last battle he only used levitation magic, teleport and flight magic.

"I have wings?" He had forgot since he had been used to using flight magic.

"You forgot about your wings?". Mephisto asked, what kind of devil forgets that they have their wings.

"Hmmmm i'll summon them to know what is their wing span now". Mamoru concentrated and his wings appeared.

"I never knew you were a half angel? Maybe that is the reason you and your family got kicked out of the clan". Tiamat said

"Half angel?". He slowly looked behind him and he saw his devil wings but what made him shake was the fact that he has a pair of white angelic wings. "What the hell happened to me!?".

To be continued...

* * *

Authors note: i'll explain in the next chapter why he has a pair of angel wings. Yes mephisto doesn't know how powerful mamoru is...he is still killable though since he still lack the proper experiences but that would be fixed later on.

To the guest who said i rip of marvel i don't care about your opinion if you do not like the story then do not read. And so what if i rip off the title supreme sorcerer?. And mephisto is a original character in dxd his name is just separated in two.


End file.
